Cursed or Blessed?
by imaginess
Summary: Crappy title! When Clary asks for a favor from the Seelie Queen, she ends up blessing Alec with an ability...or cursing him? Malec and Clace. MPREG MPREG MPREG!
1. Prologue

**This story takes place years after the books. Imagine everyone in their mid-twenties. This story will begin with Clace, but eventually it will get to the good stuff...I mean Malec! ;D**

**I didn't come up with this idea, my sister Patricia Sage did. Love you, boo!**

**_Prologue_**

"Clary, honey, you okay in there?" Jace asked, knocking on the bathroom door. He heard the door unlock in response to his question and his wife stepped out. Jace raised an eyebrow, and she shook her head.

"It was negative...again." Clary said, sighing in defeat.

Jace pulled the redhead into his arms and kissed the top of her head as she dug her face into his chest. They had been trying for a child for almost a whole year, and still their answer was always the same—negative.

"I'm sorry, Jace." Clary said, and Jace pulled her at arm's length to look into her eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Maybe it just wasn't meant to happen." He said, and she hung her head again. He quickly tilted her chin back up and smiled at her. "Clary, I don't need anything—or anyone but you, okay?"

Clary looked up and managed a weak smile, though it quickly dimmed when she spoke. "I thought you said that you wanted children, though..."

"Yes, babe, I want children, but the only thing I really _need _is you." He said, smiling down at her again, and pecking her on the lips. "Come on, let's get to bed."

As Clary made her way over to the bed and pulled back the covers, she thought about something that happened a long time ago. Back before she and Jace were married, before they had bought their comfortable little home in Manhattan. Back to when she had stood in front of the Seelie court and had been promised something—a favor by the scarlet-haired queen.

A favor she had never used.

Clary sat up and shook Jace's still form beside her. "Jace! I know what can help us." Clary exclaimed, and Jace sat up, looking at her curiously. Clary quickly explained her idea, and while Jace was unsure at first, he eventually agreed to the idea and they made plans for the following day.

Tomorrow they were going to the Seelie Court.

Clary and Jace stood in the middle of the dirt room in the Seelie Court. Fairies milled about the Shadowhunter couple, either standing there smiling viciously or offering them food, which they refused. The Queen herself was sitting cross-legged on a plush pillow, leering at them with coldness in her eyes, but a smile on her red lips. Her guards stood on either side of her, looking ready to pounce.

"Jace and Clarissa Lightwood," She purred, "Many years ago you stood in this exact place. How young and frail you were; in denial of your love, as well. You had thought you were brother and sister!" She laughed as if sharing a favorite joke, then resumed her sly expression. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your return?"

"Well...Do you remember the favor that you promised me-"Clary began, only to be cut off as the Queen started to speak.

"Of course I remember, Clarissa, but you refused. So, what is this about?" She asked, her cool, bright gaze boring into Clary.

"Well, I would like to go back on my refusal. You see, we have been trying for a child, but I haven't...well, it isn't working. So we were wondering if you would grant the ability to bear children." Clary said quickly, looking away from the queen.

"Hmm...an interesting proposal. Alright, I will agree to help you." The queen said, smiling wickedly. "I grant a Shadowhunter who cannot bear children," She gestured at Clary, smiling, "The ability to have a child with their husband," A wink was sent to Jace. "I gave you what you asked for. You may leave." The Queen shooed them away and couldn't hold back a small, mischievous laugh.

Clary may have noticed the suspicious ways of the fairy in front of her, but she was overwhelmed by the thought of her biggest wish being granted. Jace and she would have children!

As the happy couple walked out of her domain, the Seelie Queen grinned again at the thought of how much trouble she was causing. Although fairies could not lie, they did enjoy twisting words and tricking people.

After all, the girl had never said that she wanted the ability to bear children granted on _her, _specifically.

**Okay! How was that for the Prologue! I quite enjoyed it! But now on to malec! **

**I expect many review complimenting me on not bashing Clary for once in my malec stories! WOOHOO!**

**Seriously, though. Review! ;D**


	2. One

Alec and Magnus were the last people to arrive at the institute the next morning, and when they did they were surprised to find a whole crown of people milling about the living room. Maryse, Robert, Isabelle, Jace, Clary, Jocelyn, Luke, and Simon were all standing around, and Alec and Magnus went over to Clary and Jace to see what was going on.

They had gotten a call from Clary early that morning (too early for Magnus's tastes), and they had come over as soon as they could. They hadn't been told why they were invited, but by the looks of it they were throwing some sort of party.

"Clary, dear, what is going on?" Magnus asked, coming up behind the red-head.

"Jace and I have an announcement to make!" Clary said excitedly, before turning around and scanning the room. "Oh good, everyone's here! Come on, Jace!" She said and grabbed her husband by the arm, dragging him to the front of the room.

Clary waited until everyone was quiet before she started speaking again. "So, any of you were wondering why we invited you here." She started, and everyone in the group nodded.

"Well, we have to tell you something amazing!" Jace said excitedly, and everyone waited in anticipation for the news.

"We're going to be parents!" Clary said, beaming, and a few people gasped and Isabelle squealed.

Soon the couple was surrounded and everyone was asking questions and wanting to know all the details.

"How long have you known for?"

"How many months in are you?"

"Do you know what gender it is?"

"Guys! Guys! Calm down. I'm not pregnant yet—there's more to the story." Clary said, having to yell to be heard above the crowd. Immediately everyone was quiet and she could continue, "Jace and I have been wanting a kid for a while now, but we couldn't. So yesterday we went to the Seelie Court and got her to grant us a wish."

"Clary, do you know how dangerous that is?" Jocelyn asked, concern written all over her face, "The Seelie Queen isn't the most trustworthy person." She said with a frown and Clary nodded.

"I know, mom. We were careful." Clary reassured her and Jocelyn smiled at her.

"Then I am very happy for you." She said, and stepped forward to pull her daughter into a hug. "You two will make great parents."

"Thanks, Mom. We hope so too."

**MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC **

Magnus opened up the door to his flat and gestured for his husband to go inside. Alec made his way through their messy apartment and over to their living room to sit down on the pink leather couch that Magnus had refused to let him sell when they had first moved in together. His husband sat down beside him and yawned loudly, causing Alec to chuckle.

"Been a pretty long day, hey?" Alec asked, snuggling up to his lover beside him. The two of them had been out to dinner and visiting with Clary, Jace, and the rest of them after the announcement, and when they had finally managed to excuse themselves it was already midnight.

"I'd say. That was some pretty exciting news, though...I wonder what kind of parents they'll be." Magnus mused mostly to himself.

"Yeah, it's hard to say. I'm really happy for them both; Jace has been talking about wanting kids for a while now..." Alec said, with a fond smile.

"Alec?" Magnus asked after a long pause. Alec could hear the nervousness in his tone and he turned to look up at his boyfriend.

"What is it?" Alec asked, intertwining his fingers with Magnus's. He couldn't stop himself from grinning like an idiot when he felt his husband's cool, gold, wedding ring against his hand, now the only ring that Magnus ever wore.

"I just was thinking today...Have you ever thought about kids?" Magnus asked nervously, and Alec shrugged.

"What about them?" He asked, and he could hear Magnus sigh.

"You know...about having them or something." Magnus said, and Alec frowned.

"Magnus, in case you didn't know: I'm gay and married to a warlock, so kids aren't really an option." He said with a small smile, feeling Magnus tense up under him at the comment. Alec looked up to see Magnus looking hurt and upset. "I'm sorry, Magnus, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything, it's just that I don't really understand why you're asking."

"I was just wondering. Like, if you could have kids by adopting them or something, would you?" Magnus asked, and Alec paused to think.

It wasn't that Alec was against having kids; it was just that he had never thought about it as an option, or ever pictured himself as the fatherly-type. As he thought about it though, he realized that maybe if—when they were older—an opportunity presented itself, he wouldn't necessarily mind taking care of kids with Magnus. Actually, as Alec thought more about it, Magnus would be an awesome father. Maybe in a few years they could talk about it, but Alec didn't really want kids right at the moment because he had just gotten married and was only 24.

"I don't know. I don't really want them now or anything, but I guess when I'm older I wouldn't mind..." He said with a shrug, "Why? Do you want kids?"

Magnus thought for a moment on what he would say before he spoke. He didn't want to pressure Alec, but he wanted to be honest.

"I kind of do, actually. Maybe not now, like you said, but...I've always wanted to raise kids of my own." Magnus admitted, and Alec was rather shocked at the revelation. He did think that Magnus would be a good father, but he never thought that Magnus would actually want to be one.

"Why?" Alec asked, turning and resting his forehead on Magnus' shoulder.

"I...Can I be honest with you, darling?" Magnus asked, and after Alec's nod he continued, "Ever since I had my first apprentice I have always wanted to have a kid of my own. I really enjoyed teaching him and helping him grow up, and I think he learnt a lot from me. But I always thought that I couldn't because well, I'm a warlock, so I never brought it up with any of my partners before." Magnus explained.

"So why did you bring it up with me?" Alec asked.

"I just thought that it would be appropriate because of today's events and I wanted to see what you thought about it. And, I love you, Alexander. I haven't gotten married to any people I've been with before. You're really special to me. I couldn't imagine anyone better to raise children with." Magnus said, and Alec smiled up at him.

"I love you, too. And, thanks for being honest with me." Alec whispered, stretching up and placing a quick kiss on Magnus' lips.

"Any time." Magnus said with a small chuckle before bringing their lips together once more.

Eventually Alec stood and pulled Magnus to their bedroom, managing to keep their lips locked and only tripping over a cat and a stool. Once they were in the room Magnus pushed it shut and locked it with his powers, his body pre-occupied with other things.

**There you have it! The official first chapter after the epilogue! I hope y'all liked it! Please review and tell me what you think of it so far! **

**Next chapter will be more malec fluff and clace...and that's all I have planned out so far! **

**Suggestions are welcome! **


	3. Two

Magnus awoke in the morning to the sound of the buzzer going off. '_I swear, if that's another bloody werewolf wanting me to turn it back...' _Magnus thought as he opened his eyes and sat up with a groan. The warlock yawned and stretched before pulling back the canary yellow comforter and un-tangling his limbs from his still-sleeping husband's.

Magnus then hurried across the room to his rather large closet and pulled his silk robe from it to throw on quickly before heading to the door.

"There had better be a good reason for you to be waking me up." He said angrily into the receiver.

"Good morning to you too, Bane!" Came a cocky and sarcastic voice from the receiver, and Magnus rolled his eyes.

"What the Hell do you want, Blondie?" He asked, and he heard Jace chuckling on the other end.

"Buzz me in and I'll tell you." The blonde shadowhunter replied and Magnus sighed.

"Fine." Magnus said before buzzing him in.

The warlock then proceeded to the living room, murmuring about shadowhunters and their inability to tell time. He took a seat on the couch where he and Alec had sat the night before and didn't have to wait long until Jace entered his flat.

The Blonde man grinned made his way over to where Magnus was, sitting on the chair opposite him.

"What do you want?" Magnus asked, and Jace only shrugged.

"Nothing really, we just decided to come and visit you." Jace said, and Magnus rolled his eyes yet again.

"Wait, what do you mean be 'we'?" Magnus asked, looking over to the still-open door to his flat and not seeing anyone.

"Clary will be up soon." The blonde shadowhunter explained and Magnus nodded.

"Hey Jace. What are you doing here?" Alec asked, coming into the room dressed in only his pajama pants; his hair still sticking up, and pillow marks on his cheek.

"Just came to visit." Jace said, and Alec smiled, although the expression turned into a slight wince as he sat down on the couch beside his husband. "You okay, man?" Jace asked.

"Yeah, I'm just sore." Alec said, glancing up at Magnus and blushing. It took Jace a moment before he caught on.

"Ew! Come one, guys, I really do not need those mental images!" Jace said, his face twisted in disgust.

At that moment Clary entered the flat, shutting the door behind her.

"Way to be, Jace; making me climb all those stairs when you know how sore I am." Clary complained, stretching before smiling in greeting at the couple on the pink couch. "Hey, guys."

Magnus couldn't help himself, bursting into a fit of giggles, his husband being a bit more composed and managing to stifle his.

"What's going on?" Clary asked, her expression extremely confused.

"Wow, Jace, speak for yourself next time. Now I'm the one with the unwanted mental images!" Magnus said between giggles, and Alec only laughed and blushed a deeper shade of red.

"What-" Clary began to ask again, but Jace cut her off.

"Come on, babe, let's call a cab while these two get ready. We're going to Taki's!"

**MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC **

An hour later the four of them were seated in the restaurant, eating and talking. They were discussing topics that they wanted to last night when there were too many people to be heard over.

"How many kids do you guys want?" Magnus asked the couple, and they both shrugged in unison.

"I guess we'll see how hard it is to take care of one and decide from there." Clary said, and Magnus smiled, taking a sip of his smoothie.

"Well, if it ever gets to be too much, you can always call on us to babysit!" Magnus suggested, and Alec choked on the water he was in the process of drinking.

"Babysit? You know I really suck at babysitting! Remember the time with my cousins?" Alec asked Magnus, and the warlock grinned.

"Come on, they loved it. Cute little devils." Magnus said teasingly, remembering the time when Alec was charged with babysitting duty and had brought them over to Magnus' flat for help. Alec had managed to almost sit on the youngest, crack under pressure from the kid's changing decisions on what they wanted for lunch, and stumble through an awkward explanation when the kids caught Magnus kissing him rather...intently while they were supposed to be asleep.

Needless to say, Alec had forbidden any talk of it, and Magnus still teased him and laughed over the whole ordeal.

"They loved that they got to play with your makeup and your jewelry and mess up our room." Alec said dryly, and Magnus chuckled—there was that bit of entertainment too.

"I think you guys would make quite the team: Magnus the more entertaining and Alec the more stern one of the two. I will keep you in mind for later!" Clary said cheerfully, sharing a smile with Magnus and annoying Alec.

"I am not stern!" He said, and Magnus patted him on the shoulder.

"It's okay, babe. It's not that you're stern, it's that you are more stern than I." The warlock explained comfortingly.

"Alright." Alec huffed, and Magnus grinned and pecked him on the cheek.

"You're so cute when you're worked up." Magnus teased, and Alec's signature blush deepened.

"Oh, Magnus! I meant to ask you something." Clary said, and Magnus turned his attention from his husband to the red-head.

"Anything, darling." Magnus said, taking another sip of his smoothie.

"I was wondering if you would want to be my doctor for this whole thing. If you do this kind of stuff, that is." She asked nervously, and Magnus frowned.

"I'm honored, really, but why me? There are quite a few warlocks and even mundanes that specialize in pregnancies and the like." Magnus informed her, and Clary shrugged.

"I know that, but I just thought that since we are so close and since I trust you over some random mundane or warlock, it would be better for me to know that my kid is in good hands." Clary confessed.

"Ah, how sweet of you! Of course I will be glad to. You do know my hours, though, and that I have little patience for early wake-up calls or evenings when it's my 'Alec time'." Magnus said, pointedly glaring at Jace, who smirked, "And even though we are friends, appointments must be made and payments met, deal?" He asked, turning business-like.

"Of course, I understand that. We'll gladly meet all of those standards." Clary said, and Magnus' serious face cracked into a smile.

"But if you respect my hours and such I may be able to cut a little 'family discount'." He said with a wink, and could visibly see the couple relax, knowing how expensive appointments with the High Warlock of Brooklyn could be.

"Thanks, man." Jace said, "I think we should drink to that! What do you say? Too early, maybe?" Jace asked, and no one said anything. "I didn't think so. Waiter?"

**Okay! I apologise for the wait, but keep on truckin' with the reviews, chickens! Chick-chick!**

**And now for the extended crack version by none other than my sister, Patricia Sage!** ** Oh, and it is nearly midnight and we are hyper from playing Farm Frenzy Pizza Party as well as Blackhawk Striker 2!**

**EEEEENNYY!**

"WAAAIIITTTTERRRRR!" He slurred. The waiter came and threw drinks in Jace's Face's Dolphin Buddy. "I wonder what my kids will look like...probably HOTTTT!"

"No Jace they will look like me, so they will be UGLY." Clary said as Magnus slimed at Alec. Alec was too busy trying to drown himself in his glass of water to notice. The tablecloth was made of puff the magic dragon...he DIES! So does CHARLOTTE—dangggggg! But Puff doesn't have a bunch of babies to get carried around by a pig. I'm pretty sure that the dragon's babies would call him PUFF DADDY if he did end up having pig-spit babies. And that goose was weird and singing show-tunes every morning. I think she was trying to kill Charlotte's unborn children before they could...hatch?

Anyway, Clary had started slicing up cucumbers to make a nice facemask because her mommy told her that she needed to do that every morning. She was getting avocado all over Magnus' hair and he was trying to get Alec to lick it off. Jace had passed out from the Puff Daddy tablecloth puffing in his face. The waiter came back and threw more drinks at his Dolphin (DOLLPHACE! Would be the couple name of Jace and a dolphin, fyi).

I AM MORGAN FREEMAN!

**Okay! Now if that doesn't prompt some reviews I don't know what could! **

**Caio! **

**PS: That whole thing started from me misspelling the word smiled in the sentence 'Magnus smiled at Clary' instead it was 'Magnus slimed at Clary'!**

**And Patricia found that amusing!**


	4. Three

**So sorry for the shortness of this chapter, and for the late update. **

**I thought I might as well throw in a disclaimer too: I own nothing but my two kittens, this plot, my laptop, and the unborn baby!**

It was the day of Clary's first appointment. She would be around four weeks now, and Magnus just wanted to do a quick test to make sure that all was well. Clary hadn't bothered to take a pregnancy test because she knew that Magnus could tell on this day.

The red-head arrived at Magnus and Alec's flat at exactly noon. She used the extra key that the two had given her and Jace to let herself inside. She couldn't hear the couple as she entered the flat, but when she peeked into the kitchen she could smell something spicy cooking and see the two of them. Alec was standing at the stove, stirring a pot of something, and Magnus was standing behind him with his long arms wrapped around his waist, his face nuzzling into his neck.

Clary cleared her throat loudly, and the warlock looked up at her, smiling.

"Well hello, Clary. Right on time, I see." He noted, and Clary nodded.

"Uh, sorry for disturbing you..." Clary said lamely as the two of them broke apart.

Magnus just shrugged. "That's alright, I should have been ready for you, anyways."

The sparkling warlock led her into the living room and away from Alec. "Okay, now please take a seat." Magnus said with a gesture to the pink couch. Clary nodded and sat down, taking off her jacket and setting it on the arm of the couch.

"So what now?" Clary asked nervously, and Magnus shrugged.

"Now we start the examination. I'll try and be as explanatory as possible, but feel free to ask any questions or voice any concerns." He said professionally. After seeing Clary nod, he continued, sitting down on the stool in front of her. "Alec! Babe, come here!" He called, and the shadowhunter made an appearance.

"Yeah?" He asked, and Magnus gestured for him to come over.

"I'm about to perform a spell that will test if Clary is pregnant. This spell isn't for that purpose, but I have discovered that it can be used that way and is much simpler." Magnus said, and Alec put his hands in his pockets, seeming to purposefully look awkward.

"And why am I here again?" He asked, and Magnus smiled at him.

"I'm getting to that, babe. This spell senses all the living things in close proximity to me. I will be able to tell how many are around me, and what they are. I invited you over, Alec, because having you in another room could cause some mixed signals." Magnus explained.

"So...When are you going to do that?" Clary asked, and the warlock shrugged.

"I just started." He said, and Clary glanced down at his hands, which were glowing a light-blue.

Magnus closed his eyes for a moment, and summoned some more of his power, not quite having enough to get the spell accurate. After a few moments he started to feel the spell working. His senses seemed to increase as he could feel the presence of Alec beside him. Next came Clary, and then, after a few moments, he could feel another presence. This one was not any weaker that the others, for it was indeed alive, but he could sense that it was much smaller. It seemed to be linked to another presence, which Magnus had obviously mistaken for Alec, but had to be Clary since she was the one who was expecting. Magnus opened his eyes and ended the spell, smiling at Clary.

"Congratulations!" Magnus said enthusiastically, "You're pregnant."

Clary beamed, and Alec chuckled quietly at the obvious excitement of his husband.

"Thanks, Magnus. I mean, I expected to be, but it is still great to know." She said, and Magnus nodded understandingly. Clary looked as if she meant to stand, and Magnus put a long-fingered hand on her knee.

"Whoa there, Clary. We aren't done yet." He said, and Clary frowned disappointedly.

"We're not?" She asked.

"Nope. I think it best if I do a quick exam of you, since there is nothing I can really test the baby for." Magnus said, and Clary nodded, sitting back in her seat.

"Can I go now?" Alec asked, and Magnus scoffed at Alec's alarmed expression at the thought of watching him examine Clary. What did he think that an exam consisted of? Magnus wondered.

"Yes, dear, you can go." Magnus said, and Alec hurried out of the room and back into the kitchen.

To Clary's surprise, Magnus didn't whisper a spell, and his hand remained in their non-glowing state. Instead, Magnus stood and grabbed a bag of his supplies from on the shelf in the corner, and pulled out a clipboard.

The warlock returned to Clary and started reading out yes or no questions about how she was feeling and a little about her medical history, still focusing on being professional. Clary was slightly confused as Magnus read out certain questions, such as 'Have you ever met someone with a bigger ego than the father of your baby?', but she assumed that Magnus knew what he was doing...kind of.

Finally Magnus had checked off all of her answers and looked up at her.

"Alright then. I don't see any reason to be concerned for your health, and now that I have a bit of a history I can do a full examination next appointment. But for now we might as well call it a day."

"Alright. Thanks again, Magnus." Clary said gratefully, standing up and grabbing her jacket.

"Anything for you, dear." He replied, and pulled her into a quick hug. "Do you want to stay for lunch? Alec made chili." He added, and Clary shrugged.

"Why not? As long as I'm not intruding on you guys..." She said politely.

"Nonsense. You're like family, darling. Now go on in, I'll just put this away." Magnus said, gesturing to the bag of supplies. Clary nodded and made her way into the kitchen where his husband was. Magnus frowned as she left, fiddling with the strap of the bag as he picked it up.

As the after-affect of the spell, he could have sworn he felt only one presence when Clary hugged him. He shrugged it off again, knowing that the spell was wearing off and probably wasn't accurate anyhow.

**Hey guys! HODGE! **

**Anywho, I hope you liked this short chapter. I didn't particularly, but I am kind of hard-to-please like that. You know what always does please me, though?**

**REVIEWS!**

**I love everyone who has reviewed so far, and I love all of you who are about to review! You make my life!**

**PS: School is about to start for me, so please be patient if I can't update for a little while!**

**PPS: If you haven't read it, I would appreciate it if you would check out my other Malec MPREG 'An Unexpected Miracle'...and please forgive my aweful writing and drop a review!**


	5. Four

**Merry belated Christmas! Here is your present:**

Magnus had not left his flat in almost 24 hours. Early that morning he had woken up to the sound of his husband vomiting in the adjoined bathroom, and all morning had been devoted to treating him. The sickness had passed as quickly as it had hit, according to Alec, but he said that he was still feeling rather dizzy and tired.

Magnus' first thought was that Alec had the beginning of the flu, or had eaten something bad on their date the night before. He insisted on performing a quick spell to check for a virus, but when he cast it, he found nothing. Actually, he found that Alec was in almost perfect health.

Magnus pondered over this even while Alec assured him that he was okay, and that it was nothing to worry about. Magnus occupied himself with other things, but the events of the morning were always on the warlock's mind. He was almost tempted to cancel the three-month appointment he had with Clary that day—in case Alec had something contagious—but he couldn't bring himself to call the girl who had been anticipating the check-up.

At 4:00 that evening, Magnus was lying back against the arm of the couch, his lovely husband weighing him down. They were both fully clothed **(can I get a collective 'darn!'?) **and snuggling while watching Project Runway. Their attention was preoccupied by the kitten walking all over them, and neither was really paying attention to the show. Alec swore and pushed himself off of his lover, trying to reach the ball of fur that had its claws sunken into his back, just as Clary walked in.

"Oh!" She squeaked, blushing as she took in the site of the two of them. "I'm sorry!" She apologized.

"Clary, darling! Don't be sorry, come—Alec! Get off of me! And stop hurting my kitten!" Magnus said, stopping mid-sentence to turn to his husband who was crushing him as he was trying to get Chairman Meow off of his back.

"But he's being a terrorist! Look at him, he's a baby demon!" Alec said, grabbing the kitten that had climbed up his back and was attacking his hair, and holding him out in front of him. Chairman gave a pathetic mewl and flattened his ears, looking like the perfect definition of an adorable—yet slightly depressed—kitten.

"Alec, be the grown up in this situation and stop strangling my baby." Magnus said calmly, grabbing the kitten and holding him to his chest.

"But I thought you said that he was like three-hundred years old! That means he should be the one being the adult, not me!" The shadow hunter argued, giving one of his piercing, blue-eyed glares at the kitten.

"Baby, he's a cat." Magnus said slowly, as if talking to a child. Alec huffed and Clary cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Oh! Clary, I'm sorry! Almost forgot about you!" Magnus said, pushing Alec off of his long legs and sitting up. "Now, why don't you come on in and we'll check up on this child of yours."

"Um, is it okay if I'm here?" Alec asked, as Clary took a seat on one of the chairs opposite the couple.

"No, I don't mind. But don't tell Jace because I told him that he couldn't come because these appointments are private." She admitted.

Alec frowned, "Why'd you tell him that?"

"Well, he gets all protective when we're around magic and stuff...not that he doesn't trust you, Magnus, he's just paranoid that something will go wrong and I'll get hurt." Clary explained with a shrug.

"That's alright; he doesn't have to come if you don't want him to. Now, shall we start?" Magnus asked, not meaning to seem impatient, but wanting to get started.

"What do you need me to do?" Clary asked, sitting up straighter in her chair.

Magnus got up and strode over to his cabinet where he kept everything he needed. He grabbed his clipboard and then turned to Clary.

"I'm going to read out some symptoms that the average woman feels around three months. As I go through them tell me which ones you have felt, how often, and how serious they were. Okay?" Clary nodded in response and Magnus continued, "Okay, first one is morning sickness: nausea that occurs at any time of day, often triggered by strong smells ."

"Um...I haven't been feeling sick at all. Is that a bad thing?" Clary asked, biting her lip.

"No, not at all, honey. Some women experience it later on, and some not at all—that's perfectly normal." Magnus assured her, "Now, the second one is fatigue and dizzy spells: these can range in severity, and can come out of nowhere. They can also occur at any time throughout the pregnancy."

Clary paused for a moment before shaking her head, "I don't think I've felt any more tired than I usually do..." She said hesitantly.

"Alright..." Magnus bit his lip and set the clipboard aside. "Let's just forget about that for a minute…Do you mind if I perform a quick spell?" He asked, and Clary nodded.

"Of course you can!" She said half-enthusiastically.

Magnus sat down beside her and turned around to face her. "Alight. Would you mind lifting up your shirt for me? Just above your stomach will be fine." He said, and the red-haired shadowhunter lifted up her shirt to reveal her flat stomach. Magnus hesitated, and Clary caught his slightly-confused expression.

"What is it, Magnus?" Clary asked, wondering why he hadn't started the spell yet.

"Again, I'm sure it's nothing…but most women start to show at around three months…I guess I was just expecting somewhat of a bump, that's all." He said, and she looked down at herself. "Have you been gaining any weight recently?"

Clary's reply was cut off when Alec stood suddenly from the couch beside them. The warlock and his patient looked up at him with curiosity, but the blue-eyed man turned from their gazes and almost ran to the door, shutting it firmly behind him as he exited.

****

Alec had to get out of that apartment. Sitting there and listening to Magnus list of symptoms and talk about pregnancy was torturous. Because he felt all of those symptoms.

At first he had just shrugged off the fact that he had been feeling tired and getting sick when Magnus mentioned it to Clary, because he knew that a lot of illnesses probably included those symptoms. It had really all clicked into place when Magnus mentioned gaining weight and starting to show, because Alec had noticed his stomach muscles fading and a bump forming over the past two weeks. He had beaten himself up about getting fat, and had worked out more than normal, trying to get back his figure that he had supposedly lost to those stupid fast-food places Magnus loved so much.

Alec sprinted down the stairwell and out into the chilly air of New York. He ran across the street and down another block before slowing down. Sitting down on a bench nearby, Alec put his head in his hands. _How did this happen to me? _Alec thought, on of his hands sliding down to touch his barely-there bump as he let out a strangled cry. He didn't care that passer-bys were giving him weird looks: he was so confused and just wanted answers.

Alec didn't know how long he sat there for, but he was taken out of his thoughts by his phone vibrating against his hip. He pulled it out and saw the screen flashing a message from his sister asking his whereabouts. Alec sighed and slid out the keypad to reply. He typed his street address and asked her to come and get him. Maybe Izzy could help him understand…girls knew all about these kinds of things, right?

Alec slid his phone back into his pocket and sat back on the bench to wait for his sister. He considered texting Magnus to tell him he was alright, in case his husband was worried after his abrupt exit. Taking out his phone, he changed his mind and decided that until he figured everything out, Magnus would have to wait.

Alec heard a car horn go off and looked up to see Isabelle parked half on the sidewalk. He quickly stood and hurried over to her. His sister drove just about as well as she cooked, and he didn't want to invite the police to give Izzy a ticket by making her wait. As Alec climbed into the passenger seat, he was bombarded with questions from his concerned sister.

"Look, Iz. Let's go home and I'll tell you everything, 'kay?" Alec said tiredly, shutting the passenger door.

The ride to the Institute was deathly silent-the younger lightwood even turning off her Katy Perry CD, which didn't seem to suit the mood. When the two finally parked (crookedly) in front of the Institute, Izzy had grown impatient and worried, and quickly pulled her brother into their home. Alec was dragged through the entrance and into the living room to be pushed down onto the sofa.

"Okay. Spill." Isabelle demanded, taking a seat on the chair opposite him.

Alec bit his lip nervously and wrapped his arms around his mid-section. "I don't know Izzy…I'm still trying to figure everything out."

Isabelle frowned, hating to see her brother looking so lost. "Did you and Magnus get into a fight?" She asked.

Alec shook his head slowly.

"Well…what happened?"

Alec looked down at the carpet and shrugged again "Clary came over for her appointment with Magnus." Alec started, and Isabelle frowned, getting more confused as to what had caused her brother to be so upset, "H-he started listing off symptoms of being pregnant and stuff…a-and-" Alec put his head in his hands again, "Izzy I think I'm pregnant!" He confessed.

Isabelle's frown deepened-she didn't know whether to laugh or to call the asylum. Looking at her devastated brother, though, she had the feeling this was not a joke and he wasn't crazy.

"Alec…How would that be possible? Y-you're a guy…" Isabelle said quietly.

Alec looked up at her, eyes rimmed with tears of confusion. "I-I know it sounds c-crazy…but I'm serious, Iz."

Izzy was at a loss of words. "But…how?" She asked again.

"Alec." Alec and Izzy both turned quickly to the hallway where their mother emerged from.

Alec bit his lip again, "Y-yeah?"

Maryse approached them, and stopped when she stood a few feet from Alec. "I couldn't help but overhear…Are you serious about this, or is this some joke?"

Alec swallowed nervously. "I-I'm sure of it. I was throwing up this morning, I get dizzy, I-I'm showing-" Alec began to explain, but he was cut off by his mother.

"And you think it's Magnus'?" She asked sternly.

Alec looked taken aback. "O-of course it is! It couldn't be anyone else's!" He said defensively.

Maryse raised her hands in surrender as he son raised his voice. "I didn't mean it like that, Alec. I'm only saying that I think I know how this came about."

Alec calmed down and looked up at his mother desperately. "H-how?"

"No doubt Bane put some sort of spell on you to make this possible. I supported your relationship, but I always knew that he was plotting something." She muttered darkly, "Did he ever say anything about pregnancy spells or kids?" Maryse asked, turning her piercing gaze on him.

"N-" Alec froze as he remembered their conversation a few months back: _I've always wanted to raise kids of my own…I couldn't imagine anyone better to raise children with…_ Alec gasped at the memory. No…Magnus wouldn't have! Alec had told him that he didn't want kids, and he seemed okay with it…he wouldn't go behind his back and put a spell on him so they could have kids.

And yet here he sat-three months later-not knowing how it was possible for him to be pregnant. "H-he…I don't believe it." Alec murmured.

Maryse nodded understandingly. "I know you must be surprised, son, but let it be said that I knew it all along. That warlock has brought nothing but trouble to you."

Alec flinched and glanced over at his sister. He didn't like the way his mom was talking about his husband-but then again, she had a point. Alec trusted Magnus with his life, and for him to go behind his back and do this to him…

Isabelle sat watching the exchange with her frown still in place. She could see that Alec was considering the theory of Magnus putting the spell on him, but she just couldn't believe it. Magnus and Alec were closer than any two people she had ever seen, and their relationship was built on trust. She knew that Magnus would never intentionally do anything to hurt Alec, and she was sure Alec knew that too.

Maryse, on the other hand, knew nothing of Magnus and Alec's relationship. She had always frowned upon it-from the very beginning-but had always kept her opinions hidden. Now the opportunity to finally voice her hate had come, and Isabelle didn't like it one bit.

As Maryse kept ranting about her thoughts on Magnus, Isabelle stood and quickly left the room. Alec watched her go, and Isabelle knew he would come after her when he was done talking with Maryse.

As she waited in her room for her brother, Isabelle pondered the situation. Alec was…pregnant. It was a weird thing to wrap her head around, but she believed him when he said he was. A malec baby: now that was an adorable thing to picture. If it weren't for all the drama building up around the situation, she would be excited. But now she could only fear for her brother and his relationship.

Her phone's ringer went off in her pocket and she quickly pulled it out. It was a text from Magnus: **Is alec okay?**. Now how was she supposed to answer that?

Isabelle hesitated before typing out a reply: **No.**

She felt guilty for the blunt message, but she didn't have long to ponder it before another message popped up: **Whats wrong? Where r u? **

Izzy sighed and replied: **Magnus did u do this to alec? U know what I mean. Be honest.**

As she heard her phone ring again, she paused. Did she even want to know the truth? What if it was Magnus' fault? She read the message and her eyes widened: This was not good.

****

Magnus was freaking out. It wasn't possible. It can't be true. There's no way…

"Magnus? What's wrong?" Magnus broke his concentration on the spell and looked at Clary. He had received the text from Isabelle asking if he had done something to Alec just before performing the spell to check on Clary's baby. He hadn't understood then, but now it all made sense.

Clary wasn't pregnant. The spell had just told him that there were no other life forms in the room except Clary and himself. But all those times when he had performed the spell before with Alec there, there had been four life forms…meaning that it would have had to be Alec who was the source of two of them.

Alec was pregnant.

Magnus' breath sped up and he stood quickly. Alec knew already-that's why he left so abruptly. And according to Izzy's text Alec might think that he knew about it too. Magnus hurried to the door, grabbing his coat on the way and ignoring the confused redhead in his living room. As he exited his flat, he shot a text to Isabelle containing three words: **I'm coming over.**

**There you go! Thanks to **sychopenguin5, **I remembered this story and how sad I am at updating! Sorry about that! I'll try harder to update more, but I have another story to finish before I can fully concentrate on this one. **

**Anywho, I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you'll review!**


	6. Five

**Hey, so it's been a few centuries since I last updated this so you may have to go back and refresh yourself on the plot. **

**Enjoy!**

Isabelle opened her door and walked down the hall, sliding her phone back in her pocket. Magnus had come to the institute the night before to see her brother, but had been turned away at the door by Maryse. Being a Downworlder, he couldn't step foot on hallowed ground, and if Alec refused to come and see him there was nothing he could do. Instead the Warlock opted for texting Isabelle every few minutes to get updates on his husband. There wasn't much to say as Isabelle hadn't had the chance to talk with her brother the whole day. He had been in the study with Maryse and said he didn't want to talk about it when she tried to bring up Magnus during lunch.

She came to the living room where her mother and Alec were sitting on the couch, talking in hushed voices. Isabelle stood in the doorway, listening in on their conversation.

"I'm sure we can find a discreet warlock to undo the curse. I'll start looking through my records and by tomorrow we can go and get it out of you, okay?" Maryse patted her son's knee comfortingly before standing and looking down at her son, who sat quietly, fiddling with the gold ring on his finger. "Everything's going to get back to normal, Alec. We won't let the warlock get away with betraying you."

Maryse squeezed her son's shoulder once more before walking out of the room, brushing past Isabelle with a small nod.

Isabelle took a moment to collect herself, not believing what she just heard. She quietly moved towards the couch before sitting down beside her brother. "Alec, what are you doing?" she asked in a whisper, studying her brother.

Alec just looked tired and confused; he kept staring down at his ring, seeming to be lost in his thoughts. He didn't look at her until she gently touched his knee.

"Alec?" she asked as he looked at her through his tear-filled eyes.

"I-I don't know what to do, Iz." he confessed, curling up in a ball on his end of the couch. "Why would he do this?"

Izzy frowned. "Alec, I'm sure if you let him explain…"

"I thought…I mean we were so happy…Why would he do this to me without even telling me? He knew I didn't want kids…" Alec said, thinking aloud.

Isabelle rubbed her brother's tense shoulders comfortingly. "You don't know that it's his fault, Alec. You can't go making rash decisions without knowing for sure, right? Why don't you talk to him before you let mom convince you to do something you'll regret." she suggested.

Alec shrugged her hand off his shoulder. "I don't want to see him. He may have done this to me but it's my right to do what I want with my body."

Isabelle shook her head disbelievingly. "He's your husband, Alec. You have to talk to him. It's his baby too."

Alec slid off his ring and placed it on the coffee table. "He put a curse on me. He did this to me-to us. I don't owe him anything."

"Please, Alec, you know mom's making you think like this because she hates Magnus. You know deep down that he would never do this to you. Give him a chance, please." Izzy begged, knowing that Alec was making a mistake.

Alec shook his head, looking at her with his tired blue eyes. "Please leave me, Iz. I just want this all to be over with."

Isabelle stood and left her brother to his thoughts, retreating back to her room. She flopped down on her bed and pulled out her phone.

**Maryse is getting to Alec. He's going to get rid of the baby tomorrow. I'll text you the time and place. Please stop him. **

Magnus woke up early the next morning, not able to sleep. He quickly downed a few cups of coffee and barely put any effort into his morning routine. He then sat in his living room, phone in hand, waiting for Isabelle's text. He wore no makeup and no hair products, and his outfit consisted of black jeans and a neon shirt with no accessories.

He got the text an hour or so later. It simply said: **Ferora James, 4325 West Ave., Manhattan. 10:00am. **

He still had over and hour until he had to be at the given address, and he decided that he would pay this 'Ferora' a visit beforehand.

Magnus arrived a few moments later at the address and found himself in front of a small condo. He strode up to the front door and knocked loudly. It swung open after his third knock to reveal a young woman who he assumed to be Ferora.

"Morning." he greeted, holding out his hand, "Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. We have business to discuss. May I come in?"

The woman studied him suspiciously before standing aside. "Very well. Make it quick, I'm expecting company."

Magnus entered the condo and headed into the living room, making himself at home on the couch. Ferora shut the door behind him and followed him into her place.

"What would you like, Mr. Bane?" she asked impatiently.

Magnus crossed his legs and leveled her with an intense stare. "Your ten o'clock client is a Shadowhunter by the name of Alec Lightwood, correct?"

The female warlock narrowed her eyes. "My client information is confidential." she said icily.

"Yes, well, you see, he is my husband." he explained, holding up his hand to show the ring. "And he is being influenced by his dreadful mother to use your services to do something that he will regret."

"Mrs. Lightwood mentioned something about a curse that needed undoing, cast by a very powerful warlock. Am I right to assume that is you?" the woman asked, his story seeming to catch her curiosity.

"Mrs. Lightwood is under the belief that I cursed her son to be able to carry my child. As you and I both know, there is not such spell that can do this. She wishes to get rid of our child, and has convinced Alec that he wants to as well. I am here to ask that if I am unable to convince him not to, you will not harm the child, despite his requests." Magnus watched as the warlock thought it over.

"You have my sympathy, Mr. Bane, and I promise to explain to him the impossibility of a warlock placing this curse, but if a client pays for my services…" She smirked, and Magnus noticed for the first time that her teeth were sharp like an animal's.

"I promise to pay double of whatever they offer if you refuse them." Magnus bargained, knowing that this would come down to money in the end.

The woman nodded. "You have yourself a deal, Mr. Bane." she said before glancing at the clock.

Magnus glanced over as well and noticed that it was nearing ten. He looked out the front window in time to see a car pull up to the condo. "I'll go and speak with him then." Magnus said, standing and heading for the door.

Alec and Maryse were just coming up the walk when Magnus pulled open the door and stepped out of the condo. Alec's eyes locked onto his and Magnus saw a brief flash of hurt and anger before the Shadowhunter stopped and his mother grabbed his arm, turning back to the car.

"-should have known Bane would follow us-" he heard Maryse say as they headed back to the car, and Magnus hurried after them.

"Alec, please." he called as he approached them. "Let me explain."

The Shadowhunters turned back to him, and Maryse stepped in front of her son. "We don't want to speak with you, Downworlder. You cursed my son and betrayed him, and he will have nothing to do with you from here on out."

Magnus ignored the older Nephilim, instead studying his lover. Alec stood behind his mother, eyes downcast. He looked up when he felt his eyes on him and they stared into each other's eyes for a long moment. Magnus could tell he was scared and confused, and he looked at him pleadingly, wanting him to let him explain. Alec just shook his head and turned his head away again.

"Alec, I didn't do this to you! It's physically impossible for me to have children and no amount of my magic could change that. Please, babe, you have to believe me." Magnus stepped forward, trying to get his husband to look at him.

Alec looked up quickly and the High Warlock could tell he was angry. "What are you saying, Magnus? Are you trying to say that this isn't your child, because we both know I've been nothing but faithful to you."

"No, babe, I mean that this isn't my magic. It's something stronger." Magnus reasoned, stepping forward and watching as his husband squeezed his eyes closed, trying to figure out what was happening. The older man placed a hand on the Shadowhunter's shoulder, and was about to speak when suddenly he was blinded by a bright light and pulled back, covering his eyes and stumbling away.

He blinked away the spots of light in his vision before turning to see what had blinded him, feline eyes blazing. Maryse stood in front of Alec protectively, pointing a blessed blade at him. Magnus growled, sensing that the blade was infused with angelic magic, which must have been what blinded him.

"You stay away from my son, warlock. He is done with your lies." Maryse stated and Magnus watched as Alec placed a hand on his mother's arm.

"Stop, please. I need to talk to him." he said quietly and Maryse started to argue with him.

Magnus was no longer listening to the two, instead feeling a stab of pain in his heart as he stared at Alec's hand on his mother's arm.

"A-Alec…where's your ring?" he asked quietly, but he knew the Shadowhunters heard him. He looked up at his lover, hurt and upset.

Alec glanced down at his hand before meeting Magnus' feline eyes. "Magnus, I-I'm just really confused. I thought you did this to me and now I don't know what to believe-"

Magnus shook his head slowly. "Our marriage means that little to you? You'd throw away what we have because of a misunderstanding like this?"

"No, Magnus. I didn't know before about your-"

Magnus scoffed. "So you throw it away without even talking to me?"

The warlock took a deep breath and when he spoke his tone was gentler. "I know this whole thing is hard for you to take, but it's just as confusing for me. I thought getting married meant that we would take on things together, get through stuff like this as a couple. But if one little misunderstanding causes you to turn your back on me and go to someone who hates me—hates _you_ for being gay, a-and plan to kill our child…" Magnus turned his gaze away from his husband to the ground, "I thought I knew you so well, but the man I thought you were when I married you wouldn't have done this."

"Magnus-" Alec choked out, and the warlock could tell the younger man was holding back tears.

Keeping his eyes on the ground, Magnus summoned his magic, watching as his hands started to glow. "Goodbye, Alec." he said, glancing up briefly and catching sight of beautiful, piercing blue eyes filled with tears and desperation before he disappeared.

**Hey there! Long time; no read, eh? Sorry about that, I had completely abandoned this story until a review from **BabyInBlueishPink **prompted me to re-read this story and realize that it is actually quite good! (If I do say so myself) So I cooked up this little chapter for you and decided to finish this story! I'll keep writing until I'm no longer inspired and I hope and can get through this story before that happens (again). **

**Thank you to the reviewers who tried to make me continue and to the previously mentioned reviewer for succeeding! Please drop a review on your way out! **


	7. Six

**I realized a very good question while reviewing the plot of my story: Wouldn't Clary have realized she wasn't pregnant when she kept getting her period? If this had occurred to anyone else, here's the answer: Clary invented a ruin to stop her cycle because she's soooo special like that. But she could still get pregnant…because she's special, okay? Yeah…anyways, enjoy! **

It had been a whole week and Magnus had had no contact with Alec or the Lightwood family. To say the least, he was a mess. Magnus had spent the majority of the week sleeping, crying, and eating his feelings.

All appointments with the High Warlock of Brooklyn were canceled and any visitors were turned away without a second thought. Clary had been calling him incessantly for the past few days and he let it go to voicemail. He felt terrible for leading her to believe she was pregnant and then not bothering to talk to her when he discovered she wasn't, but he wasn't in the mood for the redhead drama queen.

Magnus lay on his couch, his cell phone and a half-eaten piece of pizza on the coffee table beside him and his small cat resting on his chest. He was wearing nothing but his silk robe and his hair was a mess. He stroked Chairman Meow lazily and looked over at his phone longingly. Yesterday he had almost gathered the courage to text Isabelle, but couldn't do it. He didn't know what had happened after he had left Alec, Maryse, and the warlock Ferora at her place, and he didn't want to know.

He loved Alec to no end, and he knew that he would forgive him eventually about the ring and shutting him out, but he didn't know what he'd do if Alec went through with his plan to get rid of their baby.

Magnus really wanted a child of his own. He had always known that it wasn't possible, but that didn't stop him from thinking about raising one. He himself had never known what it was like to be loved as a child, and he had met so many young warlocks with similar pasts. He had taken in a few warlocks as apprentices over the years, and had loved it. Now he had a chance to have his own child with the man he loved dearly, and Alec may have gone and ended it.

Magnus started when he heard the doorbell echo loudly through his apartment. He sat up with a grumble, causing his cat to jump off of him. He made his way to the door of his flat and threw it open, not caring that the person behind it would be able to see him in only a robe, looking like a slob.

"Alec." Magnus breathed upon seeing the man behind the door.

The two men stared at each other for a moment, both taking in the image of each other. Alec was hunched over, hands in the pockets of his worn black hoodie. Though he was dressed more appropriately than Magnus, he managed to look in even worse shape. There were dark bags under his eyes and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. His shaggy black hair was even messier than usual under the hood of his sweater.

"May I come in?" Alec asked quietly. Magnus looked away and nodded.

Alec moved past him into their apartment, and Magnus shut the door behind him with a soft click. Alec made his way over to the couch and sat down. The warlock hesitated for a second before sitting beside him.

Both men had their eyes downcast, and Magnus glanced over to find Alec nervously wringing his hands together. It didn't escape his notice that he was once again wearing his ring.

"Magnus…I didn't go through with it." Alec said, and Magnus looked up at his face.

"You didn't?" he asked.

Alec shook his head and wrapped his arms around his stomach. "I could do it when I knew that it wasn't you…How did this happen?"

Magnus shrugged and leaned back against the couch, running his hands through his messy hair. "I don't know for sure. It couldn't have been a warlock, so unless it was some nephilim rune it would have to be the fae's doing."

Alec frowned. "But why? What have we done?"

"I don't think it was meant to be a curse, but I'm willing to bet that it had something to do with Clary's visit. We should ask her about what happened that night."

Alec nodded. "Can that…wait?" he asked, hesitantly reaching out his hand for the warlock's knee. "I just…want to forget about this for a while."

Magnus nodded and slid his hand over his husband's. "Sure."

Alec leaned in and locked his lips with the taller man's. Magnus shifted closer and used the hand not holding Alec's to run through the nephilim's hair. Alec pulled away when their kiss started to get more heated and rested his forehead against the older man's.

"Can you forgive me?" he asked, and Magnus could feel his breath against his lips.

"Yes. I already have."

Alec let out a sigh of relief. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Once again sealing their lips together, the smaller man swung his jean-clad leg over his husband's body so he was straddling his hips.

They ended up in the bedroom, Alec having already lost his sweater, and finally got to the bed. Alec laid down on his back and Magnus hovered over him, placing kissed along his jaw and neck. He slid one hand down the younger man's muscled chest and grabbed the bottom of his grey t-shirt. He felt the nephilim's cold hand on his own as he began to pull it up and stopped where he was marking him on his neck to pull back and look into his piercing blue eyes.

Alec was blushing and biting his lip nervously. "What is it, babe?" Magnus asked.

"My stomach-" Alec started, and Magnus let go of his shirt to rub his hand up over the slight bulge he had barely noticed.

"Shhh…" Magnus said, pressing one long finger over his husband's lips to silence him. The warlock sat back on Alec's hips where he now straddled him, and slowly pulled the t-shirt off. Alec's usually toned abs were replaced by a slightly-rounded stomach, and Magnus ran his hands over it. It had become more noticeable in the time they spent apart, but it wasn't large enough to draw attention to it. Even shirtless Magnus didn't think many would take note of it, but he knew that Alec had always been self-conscious of his body.

"Magnus-" Alec protested as the warlock bent over to place kisses along his stomach and chest.

"Babe, you're gorgeous." Magnus murmured against his pale skin.

Alec stopped protesting after that, letting Magnus worship his body.

It wasn't until much later that night, when Magnus's long arms were wrapped around him and he could feel his warm breath on his neck as they snuggled together under the blankets, that he first considered the thought that this baby could mean something more than a curse. It could bring him and Magnus closer.

**Well there you have it! I had intentions to write a super-long chapter filled with actual plot, but that went down the drain! I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING! We already resolved that brief conflict so where do I go with it now? If you have suggestions than suggest them, or I'll think of something…eventually. Anyways, please review! **


	8. Seven

Alec was six months pregnant when he got the text from Clary that changed his life.

He and Magnus were living together in the flat once again, and couldn't be happier. Alec had accepted the fact that they were having a baby together, and had to admit that his dread over having a kid was turning into excitement.

His husband had gone way over the top with baby clothes—most of which Alec had made him return, and was so in love with the idea of having a child of their own. He would go on and on about feeling the baby's presence every time they were in the same room, and worshiped Alec's stomach—talking to it, singing, casting spells to calm the baby when Alec said it was kicking him in the ribs, etc.

Maryse had made it clear that they were no longer welcome at the Institute, so Isabelle made frequent trips over to their place. She made it her mission to be the best Aunt any child could have, and was Magnus' partner-in-crime when he went shopping behind Alec's back for an excessive amount of baby items. She kept Alec up to date on the Shadowhunter meetings he missed, and what was happening around his old home, including Maryse's attempt to rid the home of memories of Alec, and never speaking about him.

Alec was hurt when he learned this about his mother but, being as they had never been particularly close to begin with, he could live with it. The first week after moving back in with Magnus had been the hardest, because they had to break the news to Clary that she was not pregnant, and deal with her ignoring them. Again, Alec could live without seeing her (in fact he quite liked it) but it was not seeing her husband that upset him.

His parabatai was torn between comforting his wife and being there for his best friend, and it wasn't until Clary had gotten over her grieving that he could finally visit Alec and Magnus. Clary had eventually decided that she could still be friends with them after what happened since it wasn't either of their faults' and their relationship was back to what it had been before.

Everything was going well before he got that text.

Magnus and Alec were relaxing on the couch, opposite Isabelle. Magnus had his arms wrapped around his lover, his fingers gently stroking the other's stomach while Alec ate from a bowl of maple walnut ice cream.

With the pregnancy cravings he had been having, Alec ate a lot of ice cream. Breakfast usually consisted of ice cream and toast, and supper was always followed with another helping of the treat. Alec hated eating so much and being hungry all the time and complained for hours about how much work it was going to take to get back his old body.

Isabelle and Magnus both couldn't contain a laugh as Alec polished off the bowl in record time before setting it on the cluttered coffee table.

"What?" he asked, not realizing they had been observing him as he wolfed down the ice cream.

Isabelle and Magnus shared a look before both stifling their laughter. "Nothing, babe," Magnus said comfortingly.

Before Alec could make a fuss, Isabelle stood. "I should be heading back home. Simon's taking me out tonight." she announced.

"Have fun," Alec said as his sister grabbed her coat.

"Not too much fun," Magnus added with a wink.

Isabelle rolled her eyes before picking up her purse. "Thanks for the supper, boys. I'll probably see you tomorrow unless Jace decides we need to train."

They called out their farewells as Isabelle exited the flat. They stayed the way they were for a moment longer before Magnus shifted and made to stand. "Come on, we should do the dishes now and have the rest of the night to ourselves."

Alec moaned in protest as Magnus stood, not wanting to move from his comfortable spot. Before Magnus could make him get up, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the screen.

**Clary: Alec you have to get out of the city. The council knows about the baby and they're coming for it. The hunters should be at your place soon and they won't stop until they have you. Hurry.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cliff hanger! Soooo sorry about that terrible ending and the length of this chapter, but I figured it was better than nothing after all this wait. You guys have been the best reviewers ever and it sucks that I have no drive to keep writing! I will try my hardest to squeeze some passable plot out of this, promise! <strong>_

_**Please review! **_

**-imaginess**


End file.
